Hetalia High School Head Canon  HHSHC
by MeliLovesYa
Summary: The first part of a series that will be updated at random! The Bad Touch Trio, plus my OC Carmen, are passing notes during class during Professor "Doucheland"'s class. Getting in trouble is so unawesome.
1. Trouble?

**A/N** This is what I do during Spanish III

**P.S.** THIS IS A SERIES. Anything with the letters "-HHSHC" after it means anything I write DURING CLASS about my _**H**_etalia _**H**_igh _**S**_chool _**H**_ead-_**C**_anon. [Why the hell did that sound so angry? xD] I don't even get what is going on, so neither will you. :3 Ones like this are them passing note; but others may be as stories or anything… 'Kay? 3

**AGES:** Teachers/Faculty: Ludwig Beilschmidt (28)[Principal]{Germany}, Arthur Kirkland (25)[Chemistry Teacher]{Britain}, Feliciano Vargas(23)[Art Teacher]{North Italy}, Katyusha Braginskaya(25)[Home Economics Teacher]{Ukraine}, Honda Kiku(27)[Language Arts/Literature Teacher]{Japan}, and others… Seniors: Ivan Braginski(18){Russia}, Yao Wang(18){China}, Natalia Arlovskaya(17){Belarus}, Berwald Oxenstierna(17){Sweden}, Gupta Hassan(18){Egypt}, Heracles Karpusi(17){Greece}, Sadik Adnan(18){Turkey}, Matthew Williams(18){Canada}, and others… Juniors: Carmen Fernandez Carriedo Jones(16){Puerto Rico Mainland}, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(17){España}, Francis Bonnefoy(17){France}, Gilbert Beilschmidt(16){Prussia}, Alfred F. Jones(16){America}, Vash Zwingli(17){Switzerland}, Tino Väinämöinen(16){Finland}, and others… Sophomores: Roderich Edelstein(15){Austria}, Elizaveta Héderváry(16){Hungary}, Feliks Łukasiewicz(16){Poland}, Eduard von Bock(16){Estonia}, Mathias Khøler(17- was held back){Denmark}, and others… Freshmen: Raivis Galante(14){Latvia}, Lovino Vargas(15){South Italy}, Toris Laurinaitis(15){Lithuania}, Sigurd Svensen(14){Norway}, Tulio Fernandez Carriedo Jones(15){Isla de Vieques, and island that is part of Puerto Rico}, and others… LOL I fucked with the ages so much.

**NICKNAMES:** (At least, in this one...) Gilbert- Gilbo and Gilbster; Antonio- Toño; Arthur- Doucheland (thought of by Carmen, derived from 'Kirkland'); and I think that's it.

**NOTE-PASSING: Bad Touch Trio + Carmen**

_Antonio:_ ¡Hola chicos! We going out after school?

_Gilbert:_ Hell yeah. Prepare yourself.

_Carmen:_ Yups, Toño. It's gonna be fun~

_Francis:_ What bar are we going to?

_Gilbert:_ LOL who said anything about a bar?

_Carmen:_ Not me ;p

_Antonio:_ Then where are we going~?

_Gilbert:_ Kesesese! It's a secret!

_Carmen:_ Aw! :C C'mon, Gilbo! It better not be your basement again.

_Francis:_ Basement? Don't you mean his rooooooooom~? Ohonhonhonhon~

_Antonio:_ That's true. He lives in the principal's basement~

_Gilbert:_ Screw you guys. It's not my place. Try again.

_Carmen:_ We're guessing now? Bueno~ I say Mathias's place.

_Francis:_ Oui. He is very famous for his Carlsberg stash, non?

_Antonio:_ Yeah. Khøler is a pretty cool guy~

_Gilbert:_ Yeah. I guess he's chill. But no. Not Matty's house.

_Carmen:_ Ahahahaha, Matty? Adorzable. But if it's not Mathias's house… I have no clue.

_Antonio:_ C'mon, Gilbert. Just tell us.

_Francis:_ Oui. We wish to knoooooooooooow~

_Carmen:_ Then why the hell did you give it to me? ANYWAY; Yeah, Gilbster!

_Gilbert:_ Fine, fine. We're going-

_Antonio:_ …¿Qué? ¡Ay! You can't just pass it back without writing anything.

_Carmen:_ Yeah, Gilbs! What is this? But, Toño, why'd you pass it to me? Why can't you guys just pass it directly to Gilbert? He's diagonal from you, hermano. It's not that hard to lean over.

_Gilbert:_ Whatever. He just did that because you're next to me. Duuuuuuuh. Doucheland might notice him leaning over like a moron.

_Carmen:_ Oi! Why not tell us? We sit at a two-person table in front of Francis and Toño. No excuses, dahlin'. :3

_Gilbert:_ 3 Yeah, yeah. We're going… CLUBBIN'!

_Carmen:_ xD FUCK YEAH! I'm getting totally wasted tonight~ Wooooooooooo~ What timeeee?

_Francis:_ Ohonhonhonhon~ How does 7 sound, mon amis?

_Antonio:_ Fusosososo~ Bueno~

_Gilbert:_ Yeah! Where are we-

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert:<em> BALLS! Damn teach caught us!

_Carmen:_ Indeed. xD Doucheland got real pissed! LOLZ.

_Antonio:_ Professor Kirkland's face look liked a tomato~ It was great~ Fusosososo!

_Francis:_ A cuuuuute tomato~

_Gilbert:_ Yeah, his red face was definitely great! Kesesesese! He's not cute, though. Too bad he got our convo.

_Carmen:_ I know right~? But are we still going?

_Francis:_ Oui~ Ohonhonhon~

_Antonio:_ Sí.

_Gilbert:_ Unless… he reported us again.

_Antonio:_ Shit. You're right… He's been gone a long time.

_Francis:_ Oh goddammit.

_Carmen:_ But if he reports us to Principal Beilschmidt one more time….

_Gilbert: _Mein Bruder will sever our limbs and hang them from the ceiling… Then expel us… Scheiße…

_Francis:_ I'm scared…

_Antonio:_ Oh no…

_Carmen:_ We're SO SCREWED.

_Gilbert:_ OH GOTT.

_Francis:_ Well, I say we don't worry about it… Worry gives you wrinkles, non?

_Antonio:_ Yeah… Francis is right, I guess~ Let's enjoy our time without Eyebrows~

_Gilbert:_ Yeah, sure. Even Alfred is celebrating.

_Carmen:_ Yeah~ Al is never happy during class because his 'lover' has a stick us his ass all the time~ Well, unless it's Alfred's stick xDDD

_Gilbert:_ XD That's so fucking true, man. What he sees in that prissy, unawesome, scientist bastard I will never know.

_Francis:_ Stupid American… I want the professor for myself~

_Antonio:_ Poor Francis. You all know who I want~

_Gilbert:_ Ja, ja. That freshie.

_Carmen:_ His name is Lovino, me thinks?

_Antonio:_ ¡Sí! He's my soul mate~

_Carmen:_ But he sort of either hates you or is in severe denial, hermano.

_Francis:_ This is true, mon ami.

_Gilbert:_ Yeah, man. I, personally, think it's denial.

_Antonio:_ No, no. He loves me~

_Carmen:_ :3 I agree with the Gilbster. Def.

_Gilbert:_ Ja.

_Francis:_ Oui.

_Antonio:_ Sí.

_Carmen:_ xD That's all you guys can- CRAP. Doucheland's back. X_X

_**~End~**_


	2. LOL SPANISH

**NOTES: **The schedules for the Bad Touch Trio and Carmen are as such:

Cars:

1 Band (Plays Euphonium/Baritone)

2 Home Economics

3 Trigonometry

4 Chemistry

5 European History

6 Language Arts

Gilbo:

1 Band (Plays Percussion)

2 Home Economics

3 European History

4 Chemistry

5 Geometry

6 Language Arts

Toño:

1 Journalism (Has an advice column)

2 European History

3 Language Arts

4 Chemistry

5 Geometry

6 Pottery

Frannie:

1 Art

2 European History

3 Language Arts

4 Chemistry

5 Fashion (Top Student)

6 Algebra II

((The math levels for the above people from highest to lowest are: Trigonometry, Algebra II, and then Geometry. :3))

**NOTE PASSING: GILBERT + CARMEN **

_Carmen's Spanish Club Work:_ Solía habla sola. [I used to talk to myself.]

_Gilbert: _Cars, you still do.

Carmen: Oye, piss off. This is my work! …Oh well.

Gilbert: I'm too awesome to ignore, of course.

Carmen: I'm sure, Gilbs.

Gilbert: …Wanna go drinking later?

Carmen: Hell yes I do. I bet I can get more free drinks than you!

Gilbert: Oh hell no! All the awesome me has to do is wink at people and I'm showered with beer!

Carmen: Same here. Better yet, I only have to lean over. You know why~

Gilbert: No, no. We don't want your pillows popping out xD

Carmen: LOL I guess so. Ima do it anyway xDD

Gilbert: Whatever. Can I bring Francis and Tonio?

Carmen: Yo, sure. I love those two. Especially mi hermano :3 Oh~! Can I bring Elizaveta then?

Gilbert: I don't think that'll be a good idea…

Carmen: Oh yeah, duh. She hates you xD

Gilbert: Yeah, dumbass.

Carmen: Yeah… So you, me, Francis, and Toño?

Gilbert: Ja.

Carmen: Sounds awesome~!

Gilbert: Don't put that silly squiggle next to my word, ho.

Carmen: What evers, Gilbo.

Gilbert: Aw shut up, Cars.

Carmen: Well, dear sir, that was rude.

Gilbert: I know xP


End file.
